Cyber Nations Early History
Pre-Cybernations Cybernations was started in 1994 when Kevin (admin to some) was only about 13 years old. It was only a map, thumb-tacks, and a few of his friends. Back then depending on what territories you owned the real life statistics (population, size, etc) depicted how well you were doing in game. The idea was kept until 2003, when Kevin learned how convert the old map and tack game into a real game to be shared with others. It was made but Kevin had underestimated the task and left www.cybernations.net as an unused domain. In May 2005 he returned to it and laid the groundwork but again was overwhelmed and walked away unfinished. In December 2005, with a two week vacation, Kevin once again returned to cybernations. This time he was determined to finish it. Not liking the original design it was scrapped and started anew. On January 6, 2006 Cybernations was finally released to the public. Kevin wanted the game to be pure so he kept it free and used the satisfaction he received as a payment. In the Beginning Cybernations had a very slow start to it and grew in small day to day progressions. Nations were attracted by advertisement on various websites and by word of mouth. One of the original players-Depraved of New England had this to say about how he found the game. "I came upon the game through pure luck really. I googled "political sim." After about three or four pages of browsing, I saw Cyber Nations and immediately clicked. Just the name alone hooked me into finding out more. When I read into it, browsed the forums (which were at that time, completely empty beyond the "About Cyber Nations" section) and the next thing you know I'm signed up and ruling the nation of New England. I joined the game simply because after I read and after just three days of playing, I knew this would become huge. I just wanted to be a part of that growing community and watch the game mature into what it is becoming; possibly the best geo-political simulation ever created for free." By the end of a week there was only about 100 players and the community was tight-knit and very friendly, grudges and arguments were few and far between. As the community grew, a population boom was bound to occur. That boom came when cybernations reached the Nationstates players. New members came in never-ending waves as word rapidly spread through the massive N.S. community. Since then the game has never been the same. At first the game was riddled with irregularities and coding bugs that were eliminated just in time for a new one to emerge. After two weeks the appearance of these bugs was limited and under control. This presented Kevin with a great opportunity to turn to his players and ask their needs. The issue that was agreed upon was the random battles and a way of better controlling them. Thus after a few weeks of complaints and ideas for improvement technology was introduced on February 8. The next large change was the switch from the old host to a newer, better one. The old host was found responsible for many of the errors that plagued the early game. The First Alliances It only took a few days before the verbal agreements between players turned into actual alliances. The first was the Cross Atlantic Treaty Organization (CATO) lead by Depraved of New England, followed by the the Imperial Nations Coalition (INC) lead by Ninjas of Ninjaland. These two alliances grew unchallenged and reached new heights. As with all things a little competition is a good thing, many new alliances came along, but with such giants as CATO and INC they quickly failed due to lack of membership. CATO, following massive growth decided to expand and become the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization or GATO. Eventually tensions grew and war became an ever present reality. Inevitably the tensions reached a climax. World War I : Main article GATO-INC War At first it was debated as to whether or not call it a world war. It was a short war between the new and powerful alliances of INC and GATO. Tension had been growing between the two alliances for a while with insults flying both ways. The war was started when this post on the original forums was made by ninja. "INC is not officaly at war with GATO. However, Im personaly at war with GATO! I ask for all INC members to join me. If we work together we can bring GATO down while building ourselves up in the process! Remember, this is not a orderyou do not have to fight. your leader, NINJA. P.S. If you are going to go to war with GATO, to help me, and INC. then please make a post here! thanks again, Ninja "sic This war quickly ended within about a week INC gave up and disbanded into oblivion, along with the the ITT (International Trade Agreement) which was run by INC. Many INC members joined into GATO turning the already growing giant into unstoppable force, the likes of which only matched by the NPO. With the destruction of the INC there was room for new alliances to grow and prosper. It was only a short time before the void was indeed filled. The Rise of the Next Great Alliances After a while two new alliances broke free. The first was the Greenland Republic. This was an alliance that required members to be located in Greenland. This alliance started off very slow because of lack of members in Greenland. They soon discovered that they had to change the name to incorporate more people into their alliance. They then changed their name to the National Alliance of Arctic Countries or NAAC. The other new alliance was the New Pacific Order or the NPO. This alliance took off very fast, because it was an alliance for the vast numbers of Nationstates players. This alliance grew and became very powerful. The rise of these two new alliances only led to trouble in the future. Category:History